User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Battle Eight: Carnegie (The Book of Eli) vs. The Governor (AMC's The Walking Dead)
Hello I'm TheWetWaffle and welcome to my eighth battle. Today to celebrate the return of The Walking Dead, we have two brutal men who are trying to lead a civilization in a world without rules. Carnegie, the man pursuing Eli and his Bible so he could become a monarch of religion vs. The Governor, the tyrant of Woodbury and the man who has made Rick Grimes' group of survivors fear for their lives. These two men have done some dasterdly deeds to get where they are today but only one will leave the battlefield, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Carnegie Carnegie is a caucasian man of average build living in a post apocalyptic world but not in poverty. Instead he lives a well life as the ruler of a shanty town. He is interested in religions and even owns a copy of the Qur'an, Torah, and Tankha. He eventually learns about the man named Eli and his Bible through his daughter Solara, and wants it to complete his collection. He has his henchmen kill Eli but the shots do little and Eli shoots Carnegie in the leg, hitting him. Throughout the film, Carnegie pursuits Eli and his daughter Solara as she befriends him and tries to protect The Bible with him. But once he catches up to Eli, he shoots him and leaves him. Eli is eventually taken to Alcatraz by Solara and recites The Bible before his death. Once Eli dies, Carnegie opens The Bible but discovers that it is in Braille. He pleas for his mistress Claudia to read it but refuses to. He finds that his leg wound is septic and will die. The film ends with Carnegie's empire collapsing and all his work coming to an end. The Governor Phillip Blake, better known as The Governor, was the leader of the fortified town of Woodbury during the zombie apocalypse, and an enemy of Rick Grimes and his group. Once a family man with a mediocre job who's wife was killed in a car crash. After the apocalypse came and his daughter turned, the Governor soon became the leader of a small group of survivors in the town of Woodbury, while maintaining a kind and caring facade for the purpose of leadership. Convinced that he could cure her, the Governor kept his daughter chained in a secret room inside the town of Woodbury. Her death at the hands of escaped prisoner Michonne drove him over the edge, and he rallied the people of Woodbury, convincing them that the survivors who were captured and escaped from Woodbury were cruel and vicious in an attempt to kill Michonne and avenge his daughters death. Despite his leadership, the Woodbury Army failed miserably in their assault due to Rick's superior leadership, and an enraged Governor slaughtered his army, gunning them down before leaving with his subordinates Martinez and Shupert. After being abandoned by the two, the Governor became a wanderer, eventually finding a small group of survivors living in abandoned apartment building, becoming lovers with a woman named Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara, and a father figure to her daughter Meghan. After the group abandoned the apartment complex, the Governor discovered a new group of survivors led by Martinez. After earning the trust of the group, the Governor kills Martinez by feeding him to a pit of walkers, then in turn kills his second-in-command, Pete. The Governor convinces the rest of the group join him in leading an assault on the prison, claiming that its safer for the group as a whole. Ambushing and capturing two of Rick's group members, Michonne and Hershel, the group's doctor, the Governor led the militia to the prison, demanding that Rick and his group leave. Rick, desperate to keep his group safe, attempted to broker a deal with the Governor, trying to convince him that they could share the prison. The Governor angrily calls Rick a liar and kills Hershel, causing a massive firefight that destroys most of the prison and lures in dozens of walkers. During the chaos, the Governor attacks Rick, savagely beating him and nearly strangling him, only to be stabbed in the back and left for dead by Michonne. Dying, the Governor is killed by Lily, who realizes what a monster he truly was after he mercy kills her infected daughter. Weapons Carnegie, Redridge, and six of his militia will charge with... *Melee: Machete Weight: 2.5 Pounds Length: 18 Inches (Blade), 22 Inches (Total) *Pistol 1: Browning Hi-Power Capacity: 13 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 2.2 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 335 Meters Per Second/1,100 Feet Per Second Range: 50m Carried by Carnegie *Pistol 2: Beretta 92FS Capacity: 15 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 2 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 381 Meters Per Second/1,250 Feet Per Second Range: 50m Carried By Redridge *Shotgun: Mossberg 500 Capacity: 8+1 Rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Weight: 5.5 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 403 Meters Per Second/1325 Feet Per Second Range: 40m Pump Action Shotgun *Rifle 1: AK-47 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x39mm M43/M67 Weight: 8.8 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 715 Meters Per Second/2,350 Feet Per Second Range: 400m Rate of Fire: 600 RPM *Rifle 2: FN FAL 50.63 Capacity: 20 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO Weight: 8.4 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 810 Meters Per Second/2,657 Feet Per Second Range: 600m Rate of Fire: 700 RPM *Explosive: Norinco Type 69 RPG Caliber: 85mm Warhead Weight: 12.3 Pounds Range: 200m (Effective), 600 (Maximum) *Special: Gatling Gun Weight: 60 Pounds Caliber: .45-70 Multiple Barrels Mounted on a The Back of A Vehicle Machete 2.jpeg|Machete 250px-Browning Hi-Power.jpg|Browning Hi-Power Beretta 92FS Inox.jpg|Beretta 92FS 500px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 FN FAL 50.61.jpg|FN FAL 50.63 Type 69 RPG.jpg|Norinco Type 69 RPG TheBookOfEliGatlingGun.jpg|Gatling Gun The Governor, Martinez, Mitch, and five militia men will attack with... *Melee: Bowie Knife Weight: 1 Pound Length: 12 Inches (Blade), 16 Inches (Total) *Pistol 1: Beretta 92SB Nickel Capacity: 13 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Weight: 2 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 381 Meters Per Second/1,250 Feet Per Second Range: 50m *Pistol 2: Colt MK IV Series 70 Capacity: 7 Rounds Caliber: .45 ACP Weight: 2.44 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 251 Meters Per Second/845 Feet Per Second Range: 50m *Shotgun: UTAS UTS-15 Capacity: Dual 7 Round Selectable Tubes, 14 In Total Caliber: 12 Gauge Weight: 6.9 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: Unknown Range: Unknown Bullpup Pump Action Shotgun *Rifle 1: Steyr AUG A1 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x45mm NATO Weight: 7.9 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 970 Meters Per Second/3,182 Feet Per Second Range: 300m-2,700m Rate of Fire: 680-750 RPM *Rifle 2: M14 Capacity: 20 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO Weight: 10.7 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 850 Meters Per Second/2,800 Feet Per Second Range: 460m-800m Rate of Fire: 700-750 RPM *Explosive: AT4 Caliber: 84mm Weight: 14.8 Pounds Range: 300m-2,100m Muzzle Velocity: 290 Meters Per Second/950 Feet Per Second *Special: Browning M2HB Capacity: Belt Fed Caliber: .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) Weight: 83.78 Pounds Range: 1,800m-6,800m Mounted on a Vehicle Bowie.png|Bowie Knife Beretta92SBNickel.jpg|Beretta 92SB Nickle ColtMkIVSeries70.jpg|Colt MK IV Series 70 UTASUTS15.png|UTAS UTS-15 Steyr aug.jpg|Steyr AUG A1 M14E2SAW.jpg|M14 AT4Small.jpg|AT4 BrowningM2HB.jpg|Browning M2HB X Factors Explanations *Carnegie easily takes mental health. While he isn't the most mentally healthy person, he's better than The Governor, who is a psychopath willing to kill almost anyone. Hell, he kept his infected daughter with him in a room in Woodbury. That's pretty messed up. *Both of these men are vastly intelligent masterminds willing to think up a plan to get what they want. But Carnegie studies past rulers like Mussolini so he has more tactics in his mind. Carnegie gets the edge. *The Governor easily takes brutality. He has killed off many people like acting as an innocent survivor to some military personel then killing them with his militia. Carnegie will easily act like a nice guy too but will act brutal mainly if it involves Eli's Bible. *In The Book of Eli world, not many people are alive outside the small towns littered around the planet. Not many people get into fights. In The Walking Dead world, you're in combat almost everyday and have to defend yourself from Walkers. *The Governor will be wearing his eyepatch in this battle. Thus his vision is impaired and won't see much. But it is good to mention that still he is a pretty good shot. Meanwhile Carnegie wears glasses, so he too doesn't have the best vision. At least he has both of his eyes unlike The Governor. *Carnegie most likely doesn't get into the training with his men, as he's too busy trying reading books. Meanwhile The Governor has training from his time in Woodbury and his Militia. *Both of these men most likely have the same training, as they're both armed militias with very little training prior to the apocalpyse. Carnegie's men are members of his town while the Militia while The Governor's militia are people from Martinez's camp. *Carnegie's men are illiterate and don't have an education. The Governor's militia most likely have an education as their event was pretty recent compared to the catasrophe of The Book of Eli. For reference, the nuclear event of The Book of Eli took place 30 years before the events of the film. Edges *Melee: While The Governor is really efficent with his Bowie Knife, the machete has the longer blade and that is always good. Edge: Carnegie *Pistol 1: Both of these pistols shoot the 9x19 Parabellum round, hold 13 rounds, and have the same range. However the Beretta 92SB Nickel has a higher muzzle velocity, which means that each bullet does it bit more damage each shot and it's barely lighter. Edge: The Governor *Pistol 2: Now both of these guns are amazing. The Colt shoots a stronger round but the 92FS is lighter, has a higher muzzle velocity, and holds more rounds. The 92FS is superior despite its weaker round and the Colt's reliability. Edge: Carnegie *Shotgun: Now the UTAS is a pretty new shotgun, developed by Turkey a while back. The Mossberg 500 is a standard pump action shotgun, nothing else to it really. But the UTAS has a higher capacity and the dual tubes means that you don't have to reload as often. Think of it as having duct tape magazines on a gun but with a shotgun. Edge; The Governor *Rifle 1:The AK-47 is a classic gun that has been used for over half a century and is a personal favorite of mine. It shoots a pretty strong round but it's outclassed here. As the AUG is so much better as it has a faster rate of fire, is more accurate, the bullpup design makes aiming easier, has a better range, and has a better muzzle velocity. Edge: The Governor *Rifle 2: The FN FAL is superior in my opinion. The M14 has always had trouble with its recoil and rate of fire. The FAL on the other hand is more accurate, has a faster rate of fire, and has less recoil all while delivering the strength the M14 has. Edge: Carnegie *Explosive: The Type 69 is a Chinese RPG-7 copy, so it's a solid explosive. The AT4 is a good anti vehicular weapon but not as good for anti personnel combat. The Type 69 is much better since it's lighter and is lighter despite not having as good a range as the AT4. Edge: Carnegie *Special: Both of these guns are heavy, hard hitting, and have poor mobility. But the Browning is more modern and can tear people to shreads. The Gatling Gun has a huge issue, you have to keep cranking it to shoot and that's not as good as just pulling a trigger like on the Browning. Edge: The Governor Setting Where should this battle take place? The Prison (The prison that The Governor invades in 'Too Far Gone' Carnegie's Town (The town Carnegie runs) TWDPrison.jpg|The Prison CarnegieTown.jpg|Carnegie's Town *Rick Grimes' survivors won't be in the prison and will be empty. Next Battle Which battle would you like to see next? Miyo Takano (Higurashi Series) vs. Harry Callahan (Dirty Harry Series) Hanna Heller (Hanna) vs. Yuno Gasai (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki) Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Series) vs. Richard Marcinko (Non-Fiction) Voting *Voting will end on the 21st of Feburary. *Votes the are one sentence, one word, biased, or just plain shitty don't count. Battle Carnegie: 8 The Governor: 8 Carnegie's Town 30 years, 30 years ago a huge nuclear event occured and destroyed a majority of society. Now people roam the world and try to survive. Dead silence, that's all you hear except for the occasional scream but today is different. A few motors are reving and tires are crushing the pebbles underneath them. These vehicles had five of the Governor's militia, Caesar Martinez, Mitch Dolgen, and the man of the hour: the Governor. "Where the hell are we?" A member of the Governor's militia asked. "I don't know, just drive to that small town" the Governor commanded. Once the convoy drove to the town, they were greeted by a man. The man wore rags and looked scruffy. He was armed with an AK-47. "Hello sir, do you need some help?" the man asked. "Yes! We've been looking for help!" The Governor said with a fake smile, hiding the cruel intentions he had. The man knew he had to report to Carnegie so he turned his back. He shouldn't have, as a 9mm round from the Governor's Beretta 92SB pierced his back. Carnegie: 7 "Kill them all!" The Governor commanded. Martinez, Dolgen, and the militia men open fired on the civilians looking on. Carnegie's Office "Sir, there are men with guns killing our people!" Redridge told Carnegie. "So?" Carnegie replied. "So? We need to stop them!" Redridge shouted. "Let the troops take care of them." Carnegie said. Redridge grabs an FN FAL, Beretta 92FS, and Machete and heads out. Carnegie just stayed in his chair, book in hand, and continued reading. Town Square Gunfire echos the town as the two militias trade fire. A militia man of Carnegie manages to hit enemy militia man standing next to the Governor square in the chest with an AK-47. The Governor: 7 The Governor takes an AUG from the vehicle and takes cover near a building. Suddenly a member of Carnegie's militia bursts out the door with a Mossberg 500 in hand and opens fire at the enemies. He manages to hit one in the arm, merely wounding him before getting destroyed by the Browning M2HB. Carnegie: 6 The militia man gets up only to meet a similar fate like his enemy as he destroyed by another militia man's Mossberg. The Governor: 6 Redridge is in the battlefield, FAL in hand and opens fire. He continues firing and manages to hit a militia man twice in the chest and once in the head. The Governor: 5 The Governor opens fire with the AUG with surprisingly well accuracy. He sees a member of the enemy militia and hits him. Carnegie: 5 Redridge knew he had to get rid of the M2HB but didn't know how. But an idea sprang, he commanded for his men to get a Type 69. They agreeded and headed out. Redridge opened fire again but knew he was dry, so he took out his Berretta and waited. The men came back with the Type 69 and he aimed. The warhead destroy the gunner, along with a member of the Governor's militia in a haze. The Governor: 3 But Martinez retalliated by hitting the man standing next to Redridge in the head, almost destroying it. Carnegie: 4 The remaining of Carnegie's men retreated and went to vehicle. Redridge drove back to Town Square and opened the back, revealing the last two Carnegie's men with a Gatling Gun. Martinez and teh Governor took cover but Mitch Dolgen wasn't so lucky as he was destroyed in the gunfire. Even after he died his body still spazed and shivered. The Governor: 2 Martinez saw an AT4 that survived the explosion and quickly grabbed it. He readied the shot and opened fire, destroying the Gatling Gun along with the two handlers. Carnegie: 2 Redridge open fire with his Beretta 92FS and managed to hit Martinez's M14. He prepares for the kill shot but notices he's out of ammo. Martinez replies by hitting him in the face and tackling Redridge to the ground, barely getting him out of his Machete's reach. But Redridge's strength allows him to get Martinez off of him and sticks him in the chest with his Machete. The Governor: 1 Redridge then sees the Governor's Bowie Kife reflect off the sunlight, with the metal leaving an almost blinding light. Then he sees darkness as the Governor plunges it into his forehead. Carnegie: 1 The Governor rushes up into Carnegie's office. He sees him and points his Beretta at him. "So, what took you so long?" Carnegie asked. "What?" The Governor replied. "What took you so long to get here?" Carnegie said. "It took me a long time to build this little empire of mine and your men just come here and tear it to shreds. Good job. But not good enough." Carnegie said as a hole comes out the book he's reading. The shot barely grazed the Governor as the Governor the puts a hole in his head. Carnegie's Browning Hi-Power and book fell off his hands. Carnegie: 0 "Carnegie? Carnegie?" a femine voice rang. Carnegie's blind mistress Claudia came in. She approaches the Governor and grabs him. He doesn't feel like Carnegie. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO CARNEGIE?" She asked. The Governor pushed her down, and took a seat on his desk. He then sees a book with a cross on it. "Well what is this?" WINNER: THE GOVERNOR Expert's Opinion In a curbstomp victory, The Governor won mainly due to his better technology and sheer strength with his Bowie Knife. He packed more modern weaponry with the AUG, M2HB, Beretta 92SB, and UTAS. While it can be argued that the AK-47, Type 69 RPG, and FN FAL were all reliable on Carnegie's side, they weren't enough to get him the win. Next Time... Next time, good meets evil as Richard Marcinko, former member of Red Cell and first commander of SEAL Team Six will enter combat with Vladimir Makarov, former Russian Spetsnaz turned international terrorist. Who will win? Find out in my next blog! Category:Blog posts